potcobritainfandomcom-20200216-history
Treaty of Tromsø (1751)
The Treaty of Tromsø (1751) is a standing Mutual Aggression and Mutual Defence, and Economic Pact between the Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway. It was announced on April 23, 1751. Parties in the Treaty *The Kingdom of Denmark-Norway (Queen Abaddon I, Prince Bart Blastside) *The Kingdom of Great Britain & Ireland (Lord Newcastle) Content Preamble This document has been created to strengthen the already strong friendship between the Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland and the Kingdom of Denmark-Norway with respect and admiration, the aforementioned parties do, by virtue of this document, stand together in mutual defence. Article I- Sovereignty Both signatories formally recognise the right of the other signatory to exclusively exercise authority in all aspects of its own internal domain. No action may be taken to undermine the sovereignty of either alliance, failure to do so would be a breech of this treaty. Article II- Peace Both signatories hereby agree to peace (Non-Aggression Pact) as long as this treaty is in effect, Neither will attack the other whether it be directly, or indirectly in the form of aid (monetary or otherwise) to their respective enemy(s). Article III- Defence A) Both signatories are required upon signing of this document to provide military defence to each other, should either be attacked. However should the signatory who is being attacked ask the other to stand down, compliance with the request is mandatory. B) In the event that the two signatories end up fighting on different sides of any given conflict, due to any other preexisting, and or future treaty activations, they both hereby agree to maintain a strictly NEUTRAL stance toward one another for the duration of the conflict. C) Should either signatory obtain intelligence that potentially impacts the security of the other, they are required to share the intelligence in a timely manner. Information shared between signatories is to be kept confidential from outside parties unless expressed permission to the contrary is given by the provider of said intelligence. D) In the event that either signatory is brought into a conflict due to a third party activating a treaty, The other has the option of not entering the conflict. Article IV- Mutual Aggression Whenever any nation, faction, alliance, or union of alliances poses a clear and present danger to the signatories of this pact and is designated a threat by leadership of the signatories, all members of the signatory alliances—unless bound by treaty to non-aggression or neutrality—shall jointly respond. Such response shall only be sufficient to contain and eliminate the perceived threat and deter future threats. Article V- Economic Cooperation Both signatories representing their respective nation hereby agree to enter a state of economic union, in which imports from the undersigned nations to the undersigned nations shall be free of all government-sanctioned barriers. This amendment effectively enters the undersigned nations into a state of economic union. *Furthermore the Danish Asiatic Company (Danish: Asiatisk Kompagni) shall enjoy exclusive trade rights to expand and strengthen trade between Danish India (Dansk Østindien) and British India and her respective Princely States. Article VI- Cancellation Should either party feel that they need to withdraw from this agreement, a notice period of 2 weeks is required, Withdrawal should be seen as a last resort and only when/if every other option of diplomacy and or deliberation has been exhausted should it be considered. Upon cancellation of this document it will become hence void. Signatures Denmark-Norway Great Britain Category:Treaties